


tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exes, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Putik sa paa, basang damit, naputol na tsinelas, nasirang payong. Lamig na nanunuot sa balat at nagngangalit na bagyo sa labas.O kung saan pagod na pagod na si Kyungsoo sa pagtakbo hanggang sa alam niyang sa iisang bisig lang siya uuwi at magpapalipas ng ulan sa magdamag.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2020





	tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka

**Author's Note:**

> maraming salamat kay miss mod para sa malaking pagtulong at paghihintay na muling makapost ng isang entry sa fic fest na ito! :)
> 
> para sa prompter, hindi ko nasunod ang prompt mo dahil ang nag-e-exist lang sa mundo ko ay si jongin ang tatay ng magiging anak ni kyungsoo. hahaha. wala ka namang hininging iba pero sana ay magustuhan mo at ng lahat ng magsisibasa nito! pasensya na kung may lapses, wala na akong oras para mag-edit pa huhu.
> 
> happy kaisoo days sa atin! magmahalan palagi <3

_Maari bang huwag ka na_

  
_Sa piling ko'y lumisan pa hanggang ang hangi't ula'y tumila na?_

  
  
  


* * *

_"Kinansela na rin ang pasok sa lokal na gobyerno at buong government sector sa Metro Manila. Inaasahang titindi pa ang malakas na ulan pagdating ng alas-tres ng hapon at lalong lalakas hanging dulot ni Bagyong Tisoy habang kumikilos pa-kanluran…"_

  
  


Hiyawan ang nadinig ni Kyungsoo habang nakaupo sa tanggapan ng opisina kung saan abala ang lahat sa pagtutok sa balita maging ang mga taxpayers ay naka-antabay dahil stranded na sa ulan at gusto lang magpatila bago umalis.

Inasikaso pa nila ang natitirang pila ng mga tao na maaga pa lang ay nasa tanggapan na nila para siguro ay makahabol sakali mang matuloy ang suspension ng trabaho.

  
  


_"Inaabisuhan din ang lahat na ugaliin ang pag-charge sa mga importanteng bagay tulad ng cellphone, batteries, flashlight na kakailanganin sakaling matuloy ang malawakang power outage ayon sa Meralco."_

  
  


Sunud-sunod pa ang mga paalala sa balitang walang patid kanina pa umaga.

"Utang na loob, wala nang mag-uuwi ng trabaho. Magligpit na habang humuhupa na ang ulan at magsi-uwi na kayong lahat. Baka bumugso na naman, mahirap nang ma-stranded tayo rito."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa teleponong 40% na lang ang karga. Sa sobrang abala sa pagche-check ng updates ay hindi na siya nakapag-charge ng telepono.

Ilang saglit pa ay nagpalit na siya ng tsinelas dahil baka masira ang sapatos na suot lalo na't malaki ang tsansang lulusong siya sa baha ngayon.

Ngunit sa kasagsagan ng pagliligpit at pag-aayos ay bumuhos na naman ang malakas na ulan, walang patumangga ang hangin at halos wala nang makita sa labas.

Nag-text na ang mama ni Kyungsoo na kung maaari ay makitulog na lang siya malapit na bahay ng kaopisina o kaibigan niya.

"Kuya Dae, puwede ba ako magpalipas lang ng gabi sa inyo? Hanggang sa tumila lang sana 'yung ulan."

Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang naghihintay ng masasakyan pauwi. Halos lahat ng jeep ay puno o di kaya naman ay hindi na babyahe, marahil ay takot na ring maipit sa trapik at baha.

Malungkot na ngumiti ang kaopisan sa kanya. "Nako, Kyungsoo. Pasensya ka na, hindi puwede sa amin ngayon. Nandiyan kasi 'yung mga pinsan ni misis sa bahay ngayon. Wala kang matutulugan at saka maingay. Try mo sa mga kaibigan mo."

Lumabi na lang siya at napatango. Walang puwedeng puntahan si Kyungsoo dahil ang mga daan papunta sa bahay ng iba pa niyang kaibigan ay lubog na rin sa baha.

"Oks lang, Kuya. Salamat na lang. Ingat kayo."

Kumaway siya kay Jongdae na ngayon ay lulan na ng grab habang si Kyungsoo ay nagsimula nang maglakad para makasakay man lang kahit papaano.

Ngunit inabot na nga yata siya ng kamalasan buong araw. Sa tindi ng hangin ay halos liparin na ang payong niya kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi isuko ito kaysa tangayin siya ng masungit na panahon.

Tuloy lang siya sa paglalakad. Pansamantalang sumilong sa isang fast-food chain na malapit sa opisina habang nagbabakasakaling hihina ang ulan.

Subalit sa tindi ng hangin at buhos ng langit ay nabasa rin si Kyungsoo, wala siyang laban sa bagyo. Nalimutan din niya ang jacket sa opisina at gusto na lang niyang maiyak sa gilid.

Kaya lang ay masama yata ang loob ng bagyo sa kanya dahil sa kasagsagan ng paghabol sa dumadating na jeep ay napigtas ang suot ni Kyungsoo na tsinelas at tuluyan nang pumatak ang luha niyang humahalo sa tubig ulan.

Ang ending ay hindi rin siya nakasakay kaya nagpatuloy na lang siya sa paglalakad. Walang panangga sa lamig, nananakit na ang mga paa niya gawa ng nasirang tsinelas.

Tiningnan niya ang telepono na ngayon ay malapit nang mamamatay at wala na siyang ibang naisip na tawagan kundi iisang _tao_ lamang.

  
  


Kaya nagpatuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa paglalakbay, naglalakad kahit hindi na alam kung saan tutungo. Mabigat na ang suot na damit na ngayon ay basang-basa na. Mukha siyang kawawa at palaboy-laboy lang sa kalsada.

  
  


Mali na magpunta siya sa kung saan siya dinadala ng mga paa. Mali na hinugot niya ang telepono at pinindot ang sauladong numero kahit ilang beses na niya iyong binura.

  
  


Lumunok si Kyungsoo, natatakot habang nagri-ring lang sa kabilang linya at ang pamilyar na tinig ang nag-udyok sa kanyang umiyak na.

_"Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo? Okay ka lang? Nasaan ka?"_

Humikbi si Kyungsoo dahil mali ito. _Maling isipin pa ang dating nobyo sapagkat dalawang buwan na silang hiwalay._

  
  


At hindi tama na si _Jongin_ pa rin ang hinahanap-hanap niya sa tuwing maulan sa buhay nila.

"A-Ang lamig, Jongin. Nasira payong ko. Dead batt na rin phone ko. Putol na rin tsinelas ko," Hikbi ni Kyungsoo at marahas na pinahid ang luha sa mukha.

"S-Shit sorry, hindi na ako dapat pa tumawag sa 'yo. Baka ginugulo kita. I'm sorry, ibababa ko na 'tong tawag."

Nagpa-panic na si Kyungsoo dahil sa nararamdaman niya. Para siyang sinasakal at hinihiwa sa sakit ang puso niya.

"L-Love please, kumalma ka. Nasaan ka? Pupunta ako. Huwag na umiyak, nag-aalala ako, dali na."

Nanginginig ang hininga ni Kyungsoo, nangangatog na ang mga labi niya sa lamig.

"Sa may shed bandang tower one. Malapit sa condo mo, l-love."

Pati ang pagrolyo ng tawag niya rito ay kakaiba na sa labi niya ngunit pamilyar ang pagguhit ng sakit dahil baka pagkatapos nito ay tuluyan nang matutuldukan lahat ng sa kanila ni Jongin.

"Okay, Soo. Papunta na ako. Diyan ka lang. Hintayin—" Naputol na ang boses sa kabilang linya at alam na ni Kyungsoo na namatay na ang telepono niya.

Nanatili siyang nakaupo sa may shed, matiyagang naghihintay kay Jongin habang pinanood ang galit ng langit. Wala pa ring patid ang pagbuhos ng ulan lamig na lamig na si Kyungsoo.

Minsan ay kaunting buga lang ng hangin ay nanginginig siya at sari-sari ang nadarama niya kapag ganitong wala siya sa tamang pag-iisip. Kapag pagod na pagod na siya. 

Ilang saglit pa ay may naaninaw siyang nakapula, tumatakbo sa malayo at sinalubong ang ulan na walang dalang payong.

  
  


_Sinong tangang susugod pa sa kasagsagan ng bagyo masiguro lang na maayos ang dating kasintahan?_

  
  


Si Jongin lang naman.

  
  


Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit bigla na naman siyang napabunghalit ng iyak nang masilayan niya si Jongin nang maigi. Hindi na niya hinintay pa itong makalapit dahil tinawid na ni Kyungsoo ang distansya sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Dama niya ang mainit na bisig ni Jongin sa kabila ng ulang bumabasa sa mga suot nilang damit.

Galit ang langit ngunit payapa ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

Alam niyang mali dahil baka hindi na puwede, mali dahil ilang buwan na silang hiwalay, mali dahil baka may iba nang mahal si Jongin at ayaw niyang makigulo kahit pa naghuhumiyaw ang puso niyang mahalin pa rin ito.

Humikbi na siya, kasabay ng nagngangalit na patak ng tubig sa lupa. Dinidiligan niyon ang tuyong lupa kagaya ng mga luha ni Kyungsoo na siyang naglalabas ng naipong sakit sa damdamin.

Ilang saglit pa ay lumayo si Jongin sa mga yakap niya, kinupkop ng lalaki ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at sinipat nang mabuti ang hitsura niya.

Kinipit ni Jongin sa tainga ang mga buhok niyang nakakalat sa pisngi. " _Mahal ko,_ ayos ka lang ba? Anong nangyari sa 'yo? Nalimot mo magdala ng payong?"

Tumawid na sila papunta sa tower ng condo unit ni Jongin. Mabilis ang mga hakbang dahil baka magkasakit pa sila kung mananatili bang nakabilad sa walang habas na pagtulo ng ulan sa labas.

Tahimik sila habang lulan ng elevator paakyat. Ngayon lang tumimo sa isip ni Kyungsoo na mukhang maling kay Jongin siya nagpunta. Maling ito pa rin ang hanapin gayong matagal na silang natapos.

Napagod na ang mga puso nila sa kauunawa at naghiwalay silang may natitirang pagmamahal pa sa puso ngunit hindi na nila pinilit dahil palaging sa away at di pagkakaintindihan lang nauuwi ang mga iyon.

Pamilyar kay Kyungsoo ang daan, ang hallway kung saan siya hinahalikan ni Jongin. Nanlalamig siya ngunit mainit ang sulok ng mata dahil gusto niyang lunukin ang bikig sa lalamunan.

Ayaw niyang bumunghalit ng iyak dahil wala na siyang karapatan pa na masaktan.

Wala silang imikan hanggang sa makapasok sila sa unit ni Jongin na minsan nang naging pugad ng kanilang maliit na pagbabahay-bahayan.

"Bihis ka muna, mahal– I mean Kyungsoo. Maligo ka muna, nasa banyo na ang mga damit at mga dati mong gamit." Tumango siya at dinig niya ang garalgal na boses ni Jongin.

Ayaw niyang umasa subalit alam ni Kyungsoo na mukhang apektado pa rin ito sa muli nilang pagkikita. Paano mo haharapin na para bang normal pa rin ang lahat kung ang taong kasama mo ay minsan mo nang pinag-alayan ng buong puso mo't kaluluwa?

  
  


Mabilis na nagbanlaw si Kyungsoo. Naghahalo ang tubig at mga luhang pumapatak sa kanyang pisngi. Pinipigil ang bawat hikbi sapagkat bawat sulok ng tahanang ito ay may nakatatak na alaala nila ni Jongin. Sa banyo kung saan sila sabay maligo, sa sala kapag nanonood sila ng paboritong palabas at sa kuwarto kung saan sila magkayakap matulog sa gabi.

Walang nagbago sa unit, kung paanong iniwan ni Kyungsoo ay ganoon pa rin. Pati ang coffee cup niya sa cupboard ay naroon pa rin. Mga lumang pakete ng shampoo at ang lumang toothbrush na katabi ng kay Jongin.

_Maging pati ang pagmamahal at damdamin para rito ay hindi nagmaliw._

Hindi na niya kinaya at napaupo na lang sa sahig habang tumutulo ang mainit na buga ng shower sa itaas. Kung madali lang sanang ibalik ang lahat ay pipiliin niyang tapangan at unawain ang pagsasama nila.

Pero tao lang din sila ni Jongin, marahil ay napagod din ngunit hiling ni Kyungsoo ay hindi sana naglaho ang pag-ibig.

  
  


Paglabas niya ay may naghihintay na tasa ng kape at tuyo na rin si Jongin suot ang regalo niyang pulang ternong pantulog.

"Kape, Soo? Gusto mo bang kumain?"

Umiling siya at naupo sa tabi nito, pinanood ang paglalaro ng usok sa ibabaw ng mug. Nanlalamig pa rin si Kyungsoo hindi na dahil sa panahon kundi dahil sa naipong damdamin na gusto niyang sabihin.

Gusto na niyang pakawalan, gusto niyang magsimula sila ni Jongin ngunit hirap na hirap siyang isatinig iyon.

Pero si Jongin ay si Jongin, palagi siyang inuunahang magsalita. 

_Tulad na lamang ngayon._

"Alam kong lamigin ka at nakakalimutan mo magdala ng payong madalas. Susunduin na sana kita kaso naalala ko, wala na nga pala tayo."

May kirot sa boses ng minamahal at hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na lumandas na naman ang mainit na luha sa pisngi.

"Nag-aalala ako sa 'yo lalo na no'ng tumawag ka, mahal. Mabuti na lang nandito ka, hindi ako mapapakali at baka masugod na lang kita sa opisina kahit ayawan mo ako."

Nag-angat siya ng tingin, kita ang pamumula ng mata ni Jongin at ang malungkot na ngiti sa labi nito.

Ayaw ni Kyungsoo ng gano'n, gusto niyang palitan ng ligaya ang mukha nito. Gustong pamulahin ang pisngi at umiyak hindi dahil sa lungkot kundi dahil na sa saya.

  
  


Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib niya. Wala na rin namang mawawala kung ibababa ni Kyungsoo ang pader na itinayo niya sa pagitan nila.

Bakit ba kailangan mo pang tiisin ang taong mahal mo gayong napakadali namang humingi ng tawad at buksan ang puso para mahalin ito muli.

  
  


"Ikaw lang din ang naisip kong puntahan kanina hindi dahil malapit ka sa opisina ko pero alam kong sa 'yo lang ako dadalhin ng mga paa ko. Mahal ko, I'm sorry. Hindi na ako dapat pa manggulo. Pero hindi ko na kaya, Jongin. _Mahal na mahal pa rin kita_."

Humagulgol na siya nang tuluyan, nabunot na ang tinik sa dibdib at naihinga na nang tuluyan ang damdaming pilit itinatago. Hindi na niya alam ang nangyari basta't ang tanging nadarama niya ay may labing nakadaiti sa kanya.

Marahan at malambing ang bawat galaw, naghahalo ang maalat na luha sa halik at alam niyang nakauwi na siya.

Tinanggap siya muli ng tahanang palaging bukas sa paghihintay sa kanya.

Nakapikit siya nang maglayo ang kanilang mga labi habang magkadikit ang mga noo sa isa't isa.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. A-Akala ko hindi ko na ulit maririnig 'yan sa iyo. Bakit ba tayo nagtiisan ng gano'n katagal?"

Nararamdaman niya pagngiti ni Jongin sa bandang labi at pisngi niya, pinararaanan ng ilong nito ang bawat sulok ng kanyang mukha.

"Alam kong marami akong kailangan ipaliwanag lalo na kung bakit umalis na lang ako nang basta. Pero iniwan ko ang coffee cup ko pati na ang mga gamit ko. Mahal, alam mo namang babalik ako, 'di ba?"

Nanlalabo na ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa mga luha. Hindi na niya maunawaan ang nararamdaman habang pilit sinasabi ang mga bagay na matagal na niyang tinatago.

Pinahid ni Jongin ang mga luha niya, mababakas sa mata nito ang matinding emosyon ngunit nakikita rin ang pagngiti.

"Hindi mo naman kailangang magpaliwanag, Soo. Alam kong alam mong, kung hindi tayo nagkita ngayon, pupuntahan at pupuntahan kita. Hindi ako papayag na hindi tayo magkakaayos. Kahit sa anong paraan pa. Kaya tahan na, huwag ka nang umiyak. Palagi ka na lang malungkot dahil sa akin."

Si Kyungsoo na ang naglakas-loob, tumayo siya at pumuwesto sa paborito niyang upuan. Sa kalungan mismo ni Jongin.

Yumakap siya at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg nito. Pamilyar ang amoy nito, ito ang bangong hinahanap-hanap niya bago matulog sa gabi. Ito ang init na pinangungulilaan niya sa mga araw na lumilipas.

"Hindi na ako malulungkot ulit, mahal. Tatanggapin mo pa naman ako, di ba? Mahal mo pa ba ako?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo, natuyo na ang mga luha lalo na nang makitang namumula ang punong tainga ni Jongin at ngiting-ngiti ito sa kanya. 

"Ang mahal ko, nagtatampo na agad? Kahit huwag mo nang tanungin. Alam mo namang walang nagbago. Hindi mababago ng maikling paglalayo natin 'yung nararamdaman ko para sa 'yo. Patawarin mo na ako?"

Pinugpog ni Kyungsoo ng halik ang mukha ni habang paulit-ulit na bumubulong na mahal na mahal niya ito. Naghahalo ang pagtawa nila sa kulog at kidlat sa labas. Napakalakas ng kabog ng dibdib, punong-puno ng pagmamahal ang puso.

Kaya nang halikan siya muli ni Jongin sa isang mahaba at mas mapusok na halik ay di umalma si Kayungsoo. Nang buhatin siya nito at yumakap ang binti sa baywang ni Jongin upang pagdikitin ang tigas at init ng sa kanila ay tuluyan nang nagpadala sa init na ibinubuga ng mga katawan.

Lumapag ang likod sa malambot at pamilyar na kama, umulan ng halik sa mga balat. Sa mukha, sa bibig, sa leeg pababa sa tiyan at hita ni Kyungsoo habang nakasabunot ang daliri sa buhok, bumabaon ang mga kuko sa malapad na likod.

Walang ibang buka ang mga labi kundi ang mga ingit at halinghing na humahalo sa bawat hampas ng hangin sa labas. Tumulo ang ulan habang lumalandas ang pawis sa kanilang katawan. Ikinukulong ang init sa kalooban, tinatanggap bawat galaw ni Jongin sa kanyang loob. Sumisisid at lalong lumalalim.

Kumakalat at namumuo ang init na pilit nang sumabog. Sa bawat pagbaon ay siya ring pagdiin ng hawak, mga kalmot at paglakas ng mga daing mula sa kanila.

Halinhinan ang pagsagap ng hangin at pag-awang ng labi para pakawalan ang damdamin. Tinatatak sa tainga at balat ang mga katagang napakatagal nang ninanais sabihin.

  
  


_"Mahal kita."_

_"Mahal din kita."_

  
  


_"Malapit na."_

Salimbayan ang mga tunog at galaw, ang langitngit ng kama sa kulog ng nagagalit na ulan. Malamig ang panahon ngunit sumambulat ang init sa katawang matagal nang uhaw sa pagmamahal at debosyong kinasasabikan.

  
  


Buong gabi hanggang sa paghupa ng ulan at dahan-dahang pagdating ng umaga ay tila walang kapaguran ang mga labing namamanhid na sa mga halik, ang mga balat at katawang puno ng marka tanda ng walang patid na pag-aangkin.

  
  
  


At nang tuluyang mapagod ang katawan at humupa na ang apoy ng nag-aalab na damdamin ay payapang nahiga si Kyungsoo habang nakaulo sa dibdib ni Jongin. Banayad ang tibok noon na idinuduyan si Kyungsoo sa payapang madaling-araw ng buhay nila.

Panay ang halik ng nobyo sa kanyang noo, pisngi at kahit saang maabot ng mga labi. Gumuguhit siya ng mga hugis at linya sa pipis na tiyan ni Jongin.

"I love you, mahal ko." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo at tumagilid para tumitig nang maigi sa maamong mukha ni Jongin. Pagod man ngunit alam niyang pareho silang may lasing na ngiti sa kanilang labi.

"Lambing ng baby ko. Mahal din kita, Kyungsoo, mahal ko. Huwag ka nang pumasok mamaya, hmm? Dito ka muna sa akin? Dito ka na ba ulit uuwi?"

Ngumiti siya't humalik nang matunog sa labi nito bago nagsumiksik sa leeg ni Jongin. Dinuduyan siya ng mabangong amoy ng lalaki. Miss na miss niya ang mga pagkakataong ganito at hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang kasama na niya ngayon si Jongin na muli siyang tinanggap.

  
  


"Palagi naman ako sa 'yong uuwi. Palagi kitang pipiliin. Wala naman akong pupuntahan kundi sa 'yo at sa 'yo lang, mahal. Magsimula tayo ulit. Huwag na tayong bibitaw ha?"

Tumango si Jongin, kuminang ang luha sa mata nito bago humalik sa labi niya. Mas malambing, mas marahan at puno ng pagsuyo.

Napakarami pa nilang pagdadaanan ngunit kapag magkasama sila, alam niyang kakayanin nila lahat. Hindi na sila magpapagapi sa problema at di pagkakaunawaan. Mas iintindihin at mas mamahalin na ang isa't isa.

Dahil iyon ang susi para mas humaba ang pagmamahalan hanggang umabot ng kasalan na pinagdadasal nilang dalawa.

  
  
  


Maulan pa rin sa labas, galit pa rin ang langit ngunit payapa na ang kanilang puso. Masaya na ang damdaming inaalon na sa pampang patungo sa kalmadong dalampasigan ng mga pusong nakauwi na sa tahanan.

  
  


Mabagyo man ngunit bukas ay sisikat na ang araw, hindi pa man sa langit kundi sa mga bisig ni Jongin at Kyungsoo.

  
  


Handa na muling sumubok at mahalin nang higit pa sa triple ang isa't isa.

  
  
  


_Dahil sila'y nakauwi na, nakasilong na mula sa mga luha at kalmado na ang mga bagyong nagngangalit sa puso._

_Nag-iwan man ng sakit, nawasak man minsan ngunit ngayon ay natuto na silang dalawa. Hihigpit na ang kapit sa isa't isa._

  
  


_Sapagkat sila ang nagsisilbing angkla ng relasyon nila._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_CODA:_

  
  
  


Matapos ang ilang araw ay humupa na ang bagyo, muling bumalik si Kyungsoo sa condo unit ni Jongin at nagdiwang ang mga pamilya nila sa muli nilang pagbabalikan.

Ngunit kung dati ay bagyo ang binabantayan, ngayon naman, makalipas ang ilang buwan ay nakaabang si Jongin sa labas ng banyo. Palakad-lakad habang hinihintay si Kyungsoo.

Napapadalas kasi ang pagsusuka at pagsakit ng ulo ng nobyo niya. Madalas ding maging matampuhin at masama ang mood nito.

  
  


_At walang ibang nakikita si Jongin na sagot kundi ang paghihinala niya sa kalagayan nito._

  
  


"Mahal? Matagal ka pa ba? Anong nangyayari sa 'yo? Okay ka lang ba?"

Namamawis na si Jongin at kabadong-kabado. Ilang saglit pa ay lumabas si Kyungsoo, namumula ang mga mata at kagat ang labi.

"Mahal? Ano? P-Positive ba? Magiging tatay na ba ako?"

Isang hinga. Isang hiyaw. Isang yakap.

  
  


Isang halik at dalawa nang minamahal.

  
  
  


_Dalawang pulang guhit._

_Positibo._

  
  


Isang patak ng luha at mga halik na sagot dahil hindi na masabi ang mga gustong ihiyaw ng puso.

  
  
  


_"Mahal kita."_

  
  


_"Mas minahal kita, Soo. Mas higit na mahal kita kaysa ngayon."_

  
  


Napakaraming mga pangako, napakaraming mangyayari para sa panibagong yugto ng buhay nila.

Panibagong anghel at biyaya.

  
  


_Isang supling na manggagaling sa kanilang dalawa._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Pag-ibig ko'y umaapaw_

_Damdamin ko'y humihiyaw sa tuwa_

_Tuwing umuulan at kapiling ka..._


End file.
